Habilidades Ocultas
Essas são habilidades desbloqueadas em eventos ou candidatando-se no link: Corpo-a-corpo Essas habilidades são adequadas para personagens que favorecem um alto dano corpo-a-corpo em vez de dano mágico. Afterimage Utilizando técnicas avançadas para se acelerar a velocidades sem precedentes, um magi pode se mover sobrenaturalmente rápido. Isso permite que os espadachins mais experientes passem através de ataques inimigos e acertem uma variedade de golpes, desaparecendo para além do alcance antes que um inimigo sequer perceba. Mortalha do Assassino *Requer 150 de agilidade base, melhoria de camuflagem (10 RPP). *+30 crit. AP corpo-a-corpo é aumentado em 7% da agilidade base. Perseguir e fugir são aumentados em 10%. *Ao usar dash, o usuário teleporta diretamente atrás do alvo, aplicando lentidão de 2 segundos. Golpe Elemental Canalizando um determinado elemento com maestria, um elementalista bem treinado pode lançar magia elemental em frente, mandando uma pequena força do determinado elemento contra um oponente. Pode-se canalizar um golpe com as brasas do fogo, as profundezas da água, a força da terra ou o chamado do relâmpago. Sobrecarga de Energia Também conhecido como Fúria Ancestral ou Mortalha de Energia Ômega. O usuário cerca-se com uma mana de um azul vibrante, quase escaldante conforme eles puxam mais força que normalmente poderiam de si mesmos ou de uma força externa de energia pura, tal como uma conexão com familiares importantes no mundo espiritual. É dito que essa aura azul e brilhante permite ao usuário interromper, irregularmente, a habilidade de um oponente de lançar magias por curtos períodos de tempo com seus golpes corpo-a-corpo, e que eles se tornam mais poderosos quanto mais difícil a luta. Garra Flamejante O usuário cerca seu braço em um véu protetor de vento conforme acendem uma brilhante película de chamas ao redor do mesmo, criando uma garra de chamas. Essa força letal pode ser poderosa quando utilizada por um magi habilidoso fisicamente, visto que a técnica favorece aqueles de combate corpo-a-corpo. Contudo, tais chamas só podem ser contidas com grande custo de mana, juntamente com o constante uso do Estilo Ifrit. Punho da Justiça Através de um intenso treinamento em Mente, Corpo, Magia Sagrada e Fé, o usuário canaliza uma quantidade anormal de Magia de Luz em um ponto único em sua palma, permitindo que aumentem extremamente o poder de seus socos, principalmente contra criaturas opostas à Magia de Luz. Isso é possível apenas através da fé do usuário no Divino, para que o usuário consiga apropriadamente condensar uma quantia tão grande de Magia Sagrada em seu punho. Caso eles abram o punho, a energia acumulada dissipa. Primariamente, essa habilidade permite que o usuário sinta energias de Ocultismo através da maestria e do refinado uso de suas mentes e das duas habilidades sagradas, assim como expulsá-las, caso um ataque decisivo seja feito contra a fonte emanando-as. Seja fisicamente fraco ou forte, magicamente adepto ou inepto, é a pura força de vontade do usuário que causa-se algum dano. O usuário está essencialmente encantando seu punho com uma imensa quantidade de esperança e justiça, o que significa que caso o usuário caia para a depravação ou atos malignos, essa habilidade será perdida. Forma Gigante Requerindo uma imensurável quantia de força bruta, essa arte sujeita o corpo do usuário a uma temporária transformação. Seus músculos crescem através de impulsos mágicos enquanto seu corpo inteiro cresce para um tamanho incrivelmente grande. Enquanto ampliado, o usuário é muito mais forte e resistente que sua forma normal. A espessa gordura e músculos amortecem golpes, enquanto enormes punhos dão golpes contusivos extremamente letais. Místico Energia Mística, ou Artes Místicas num termo mais abrangente, é uma avançada forma de manipulação de mana que pode vir tanto de Magia de Energia ou Espíritomancia em alguns poucos casos documentados. Não há precedente ainda das Artes Místicas vindas de outros elementos, mas não quer dizer que seja inteiramente impossível. As Artes Místicas tipicamente se manifestam na energia pura do usuário, tornando-se não apenas mais densas, mas mais ricas em mana, com magias relevantes tomando um tom de turquesa. Devido à densidade da mana, isso permite que o alcance física do usuário cresça, quase dobrando mesmo em iniciantes das Artes Místicas. Desenvolver essa técnica normalmente envolve profundas jornadas espirituais, seja literalmente explorando o mundo espiritual ou profundas meditações introspectivas. Normalmente leva muitas semanas ou meses para um magi verdadeiramente atingir alguma maestria. Pandemonium Drive é a canalização de instintos carnais sem filtros, tipicamente através da adoração do Lobo do Inverno, Saekani, ou Ixchel. O usuário sacia os instintos de caça de seu espírito patrono e canaliza sua essência através de canibalismo ritualístico. Tatuagens negras e tribais manifestam-se no usuário na forma de marcas de mordida, assim como unhas alongadas e dentes afiados. Magia Essas habilidades são adequadas para personagens que favorecem um alto dano mágico em vez de corpo-a-corpo. Fúria do Deserto A arte de combinar os aspectos do próprio Sarab, os poderes da Fúria do Deserto vem do calor do sol pulsante, a ferocidade dos ventos uivantes, a destrução da fúria da areia... e a compaixão do Oásis. Dizem os rumores que sua origem é sarradiana, e os poderes se revelam conforme aprende-se mais dos elementos, imergindo-se nos aspectos do fogo, vento, terra e água. Parece crescer mais rápido quando o usuário em questão descende dos Exiliar, apesar de haverem casos opostos. Uma peregrinação perigosa ao deserto e harmonizando-se com os elementos parecem ser os pontos chave de conseguir sua Fúria. O magi em questão deve ter uma fonte extraordinária de magia para que as 'areias' sejam comandadas. Rajada da Execução Uma versão que surge com a maestria do Canhão de Sombras, isso permite que o usuário dê à sua rajada um grande aumento de poder, aumentando em grande escala seu tamanho enquanto mantém o grande dano causado. Julgamento Sagrado Usando uma quantia sem precedentes de energia sagrada, o usuário pode causar um julgamento sagrado nos vis e corruptos. As nuvens se partem e o usuário conjura uma rajada de energia sagrada dos céus, obliterando seus inimigos. Causa um grande tormento adicional à ocultistas e demônios. Tempestade A Magia de Tempestade é a maestria do relâmago, água e vento. Formando nuvens ao redor do usuário e saturando-as com relâmpago, o usuário torna o ar ao seu redor uma névoa densa ao toque, num condutor constante e amplificador de magia de seus elementos associados. Nulificação Ocultismo ganhou a ira geral por ser um caminho corrupto, causando a deterioração das mentes de quem decidir adquirir tais habilidades. Contudo, se um ocultista achar que consegue isentar-se da loucura que a magia do ocultismo traz, eles podem tentar amenizar estes aspectos. Apesar de ser incrivelmente difícil, um ocultista deve passar por uma reabilitação, suprimindo sua magia de ocultismo e mantendo controle de seus pensamentos. Isso permite que eles se acostumem com os aspectos herdados de sua magia, dando-os o treinamento para superá-los. Ao atingir maestria de resistir aos pensamentos enlouquecedores do ocultismo, um magi consegue um poderoso domínio sobre o ocultismo. Com uma mente afiada e uma magia poderosa, o usuário ganha um nível elevado de magia que aumenta seu poder. Em conjunto disso, em momentos de necessidade, um magi pode escoar as cores do mundo ao seu redor conforme canalizam suas habilidades de anular o dano de ataques. Híbrido Essas habilidades são adequadas para todos os tipos de build. Insetomancia Fazendo uso dos pequenos transmissores da natureza, essa magia requer grande harmonia com o grupo de insetos venenosos da natureza. Aqueles que obtém maestria disso podem não apenas controlar verdadeiros enxames, mas é dito que alguns frequentemente sofrem mutação, ganhando partes corporais que são como as de insetos, tal como asas, pinças afiadas ou longas e finas antenas. Em combate, praticantes desta arte tendem a usar o enxame para sua vantagem. Insetos tendem a distrair o oponente, permitindo que o usuário cause golpes precisos e vitais. Em conjunto disso, tais insetos podem até mesmo cercar o oponente por completo num enxame, fazendo-o ficar distraído e irritado pelos insetos. Cósmico Amaldiçoado Magia cósmica é conhecida por suas propriedades tranquilizantes e purificadoras, mas o fluxo corrupto da mana etérea e vermelha é o oposto: é uma forma de magia astral eufórica, extremamente emocional e desestabilizadora. Normalmente, requer uma conexão com um dos Apóstolos do Deus Selado, uma entidade da escuridão que foi selada na lua no início dos tempos. Cosmic magic is known for its soothing, cleansing properties, but the tainted flow of red ethereal mana is the exact opposite: this is a euphoric, highly emotional, destabilizing brand of astral magic. Commonly, it requires a connection between one of the Apostles of the Sealed God, a dark entity that was sealed in the moon near the dawn of time. The horrors of the Void is also a viable path. Wraithblade Cosmic Overdrive Harnessing the power of daylight, the practitioner of this ability develops a harmonious relationship with their star, synergizing their magical circuit with the flow of ethereal energies. Acceptance and acknowledgment from their star as a vessel for cosmic is required, to cleanse and act according to the will of the natural order of the cosmos. Starlight Overdrive While Cosmic Overdrive might harness daylight, Starlight Overdrive is the opposite. Instead of heat, there's the cool, misty energy of the moonlight, the night sky. Metal Skin This is a rare, advanced cognitive and symbolic magic, with roots in both Energy magic and Earth magic. It is commonly characterized as the ability to manipulate and shift the form of metal around their body, similar to that of the technique to create an armor of earth, but much more durable. This allows the user to not only bear metal like skin to act as a natural armor to blows, but it also alleviates the user from the burden of the typical weight of metal. Celestial Ascension An augmented art derived from the cosmos above, Celestial Ascension calls the user to channel their connection with their star in a strong, yet dangerous way. The caster would overcharge their mana circuits to the point of overflowing it with cosmic power, causing the excess to protrude behind the user, creating two glittering wings. Such an act is a detriment to the caster's health and well-being, however their martial and magical capabilities are greatly enhanced by the overflow of magical energies. Dark Guardian ''- Requires Summon Medium Spirits or Summon Demons. '' This spell is a dark symbiote that arises in response to a sufficiently traumatic moment in a sufficiently powerful occultist's life. A wayward spirit binds itself to the controller who adapts and uses it to their advantage, perhaps at the cost of their physical self or sanity. Mana Absorb A wicked art most attributed to the eldritch deity known as the Dreamer, such practice of the ability centers around the siphoning of magical energies from the victim in an instant. However, due to the incredibly archaic and mysterious way of mana siphoning, the primary path to unlocking such potential seems to lie with the Dreamer herself. Harmonic Attunement Supreme Blazing Wave Manifesting in the soul of the users of those who have attuned themselves to the flame, complete mastery and control over their craft displayed through one powerful explosive ability. Achieving this technique requires unique, empowering methods of magical technique. It is never as simple as raw fire. Water Dome While standard users of water magic are capable of manifesting and controlling water to astonishing degrees, the users of Water Prison are capable of taking such skill to the next level. This spell creates a torrential shell of water around the immediate area of the caster, effectively imprisoning them within it's boundaries. Such mastery doesn't come easy however, as only the most dedicated of water magi manage to muster the magic necessary. Rift Magic Rift magic is a rare depraved art. Not intended at all by the life stream, rift magic is the utilization of mana in order to rip open space at two locations based on the flow of the life stream, and temporarily 'knitting' the wound together to step through. This power takes a strong magi studied in advanced space-time magic theory. Intricate knowledge of the astral planes is expected. Given the danger this poses to novice users, it is nigh suicidal to attempt rift magic without studying under the tome of a master- the runes used to initiate the portal have been perfected over the generations, and are a necessary to begin with any hope of sucess. The magic is outlawed in most nations, due to the passive effects that accompany its usage. Dark spirits, such as the Nethradin, have been known to 'slip through the cracks' of the scars that rift magic leaves. It also warps the land itself- mutating the soil and platlife at the rift magi's feet, and by extension the unseen spirits. It is, like most dark arts, a shortcut to power, with consequences equal to the gain. Ghostfire A blessing from the five divine dragons, a user needs to be a devout follower of one of the five beings. This spell requires the user to not just be a master at the specific element that their peculiar deity wields, but they must also be an adept spiritmancer to channel their gods’ very essence into the battlefield. With a strong sword and a well trained swordsman, the user can imbue their attacks with ghostly flames, creating a small field of ghostfire whenever some of their strikes hit. Along with that, the user can also pierce the fabric of reality, creating small portals that summons draconic warriors from the dragon deities, giving the user a group of dragon warriors to fight for them for a short period. Melody The Melody is a unique variant of sound magic. It utilizes sound to create a calming effect around the user. It surrounds the wielder of the magic in a gentle, appealing melody, typically unique to each user. For most, it simply creates a more calming atmosphere around them. However it's true strength lies in its ability to soothe some of the most savage. The Melody has been proven to cure the effects of Occult Madness, and even sin magic. Invisibility (Reduces a character's sprite to 90% transparency, so they're near invisible. Purely cosmetic.) Nethradin Binding This does not have a mechanical spell. The art of binding and summoning Nethradin from the realm of Helheim within the Spirit Realm, true demons or devils formed from lost spirits who have fallen to guilt over the actions of their life. They rarely take to keeping a master, tending to have great wills of their own; it takes great power for a summoner to keep a Nethradin bound. Warden Contracting This does not have a mechanical spell. The art of of contracting and summoning a Warden from the Spirit Realm, a spirit who has forsaken all prior memory to guard the Spirit Realm and Eternia, warriors sworn to slay Nethradin and anything that should not live, such as undead. In exchange for their service, those contracted may be forced to sacrifice a portion of their own lifeforce to keep the Warden within the physical realm. Super Magi A specialized form of energy magic that harnesses a Human's full potential of their mana circuit as one carefully supercharges mana inwards to bolster the body for both heightened offense and defense capability. It is extremely difficult to pull off initially but with repeated practice becomes easier over time. The base appearance of this state, is raw ether flowing out from the user with a blue color scheme for all aspects. For those inclined to Darkness or Holy magics, will find their rendition of the ability tainted by either forms of magic, rendering it a dark reddish purple for Occultists and a bright yellowy golden for Exorcists. There are many paths to reach the state; be it through trial and error, meditation or absolute focus through amazing feats of courage and so on. As a result, the Magi which are able to enter such a form will reap many benefits; though none have been confirmed and are classed as rumors, such as being able to hold onto one's youth a while longer at least visually. Only Humans that are both experienced with Energy magics and that are blank slates can reach such a state; those that are in tune with the Arcane, or possess either a holy or dark guardian watching over them, will be unable to become a 'Super Magi' or if they have obtained the ability already, may not obtain those abilities. *Costs 15RPP. *Requires at least 35RPP spent in the Energy Magic Tree. *Exclusive to Humans. *Mutually exclusive towards the Arcane (Chaos and Order magic), Dark Guardian and Holy Guardian. *Those seeking to reach such a state can do so easier from a teacher (someone who already has the ability) or through questing for it specifically (events) but it is not mandatory to do so, merely suggested. If you got any questions or need help planning an event or getting one ran for this hidden, pm Rhyneth#0451 on discord. Exalted These are abilities that are significantly difficult to acquire, and have much higher requirements than other Hidden Abilities. Usually, they come as the result of events or an exceptional application. Angelic Wing A small golden wing that manifests in magi that strive to 'do the right' thing, typically those that possess holy http://spires-of-agartha.wikia.com/wiki/File:Advent.pngmana. There are numerous theories as to why this happens, but no one can be completely sure. Some say that it's a direct blessing of the Angels who watch from afar, a manifestation of courage and selflessness, or a mutation that can spark within those that descend from the divine. Barrier Magic An advanced specialization in Holy Magic that fully harnesses the user's will to protect. It is the antithesis to Death Magic. While Death Magic might be the ultimate offensive magic, Barrier Magic is the ultimate defensive magic. Death Magic The absolute pinnacle of Occult Magic, complete mastery over the destructive aspect of it. Those that have unlocked the secrets of Death Magic are the posterchilds of why the Occult has a troublesome reputation. They've likely dabbled in human experimentation (with live subjects), and harnessed the darkest aspects of the Occult to the point where wanton murder has become a habit. Death magi are said to be able bypass the protective barrier that surrounds the soul and rattle it directly, a feat which only divine magic is otherwise capable of. It's likely the most powerful offensive ability in the world. Death's Door Sin Magic Claimed to have first been developed by a fallen angel's human experimentation, sin has long since developed without the need of the fallen; similar to the spreading of occultism without the teachings of demons. Hinted in many teachings: Too much gratification can lead to corruption. To become too emotional leads to instability and destruction. When a person indulges greatly in a vice, it spurs the corruption, altering their circuits and forces their personality to embody the sin. Those that have fallen to sin are rarely able to suppress the urge to indulge within their sin's nature. It is not simple gratification to sin that spurs the corruption, it often requires great amounts of stress, pressure and acceptance for a sin to manifest. Cruel Thesis http://spires-of-agartha.wikia.com/wiki/File:CT2.jpgAn ability for those truly attuned with nature and its more viscous aspects; the tearing of thorns, the piercing of brambles and the false allure of the blue rose. Blue, poisonous petals fall around the caster gently, a subtle and beautiful effect that can be thrown into a deadly storm at a moment's notice. A magi must fully attune to the 'cruelty' of nature to unlock this ability.